poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Cardigan/Discovering the truth
Here's how saving Cardigan and discovering the truth goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure. we come to a old barnyard and Farley has Cardigan there Farley: Lamb chops. Always tender. Cardigan: Stay away! Leave me alone! Farley: Oh, really? Now what kind of host would that make me to ignore my guest? Let me show you my, how should I put this. "Host betality." prepares to eat Cardigan Cardigan: 1, 2, ka-pow! him Pig power! through a hole. but Farley chases him and grabs him No! pulled down at the Hirsh farm, Homer Zuckerman, and other farmers arrive Farmer Hirsch: Let's get him boys! set off and a dog smells something Farmer Hirsch: Pig tracks, no doubt about it. John Arable: Got your new lamb, huh? Farmer Hirsch: And a hen yesterday, even my cow's gone missin'. Okay boys their collars He's all yours! dogs run forward and the farmers follow them Wilbur finds the hideout Wilbur: I think we're close. He's around here somewhere. Oh, yeah, closer close, yes! Here he is I think he's.. end of the line! Templeton: Dah, okay, I am going in after him. He's gonna answer to me. his fist around And lay him out, told! Joy: You're just gonna waltz into his den, and lay out a hungry fox with sharp teeth? Templeton: No, Wilbur is. Wilbur: I'm too big. I'd never fit. How am I suppose to fit down there? Bessie: Well here's the answer to that one. You can't! Ain't gonna happen. Wilbur: groans There's gotta be a way. If Charlotte we're here, she'll be looking down from her web and telling me, "Think, Wilbur, think!" thinking Charlotte's web. Yeah! howl Aranea: Did you hear that? Bessie: Who didn't. Old operators going to the dogs. Wilbur: They're coming after me. Nellie: What are we gonna do? Joy: Die a horrible death. Willy: Now's not the time for sarcasm! This is the time to save Cardigan! Dolphy: Will's right! But what shall we do? Pete: up with something (as Steven Hyde) I've got it! farmers and dogs are still in pursuit. Meanwhile, Fern is still looking for Wilbur Fern: Wilbur! she stops at a farm. Does a whistle The Hirsch Farm? Wait a minute, that's we're Cardigan is. I wonder. to heck it out with Farley Farley: That's it. Just relax. This won't hurt a bit. to kill him when suddenly the lair shakes What on Earth? Bessie: kicking the shelter door Steamy: Come on, out ya' coward! both shots of his shotgun in the air Wilbur: Bessie, we're ready. Bessie: Oh, just when I got a good beat goin'! another buck she runs off and Farley comes out Farley: What's going on out here? Templeton throws an acorn at him Fender: Hey foxy! You can't catch us! his booty when it falls off Woops! Farley: Hello? A little apnitizer. Hmm, must be my lucky day. chasing Templeton and Fender and Fender drive Farley to an old truck and the door slams on Farley's face, but he goes through the window and chases them Wilbur: Go, go, go, Bessie! Bessie: This isn't a pain to my milk protection! continues chasing Templeton and Fender Aranea: Here they come! Nellie: Get movin'! chase continues when Wilbur and Bessie pull 2 vines they set up a trap and Farley gets caught in it Farley: What?! Impossible! to get free Nellie: It's not bad for a pig web. Aranea: It's better than mine. Joy: Well that's not saying much. Wilbur: Charlotte's cousin caught a fish in her web. So I thought, hey why not catch a fox in our web? Templeton: his breath This close.. I can... I can feel him breathing down my neck. I think I lost a chunk of my tail. I was good, wasn't I? Bessie: It was a beautiful thing. Fender: Are you kidding? What kind of fox would eat a robot? Steamy: his shotgun at Farley Ya' ain't goin' nowhere now. Applejack: Steamy, don't kill him! We need him alive ta' prove Wilbur's innocent! Steamy: Ah' ain't gonna kill him, I'm just makin' sure he don't do any funny business. Pete: I'll tell you what's worse than doing funny business, getting Rick-n-Rolled. gag plays Puffer: Okay, Pete, you ready? Pete: Yeah man. Puffer: Okay here you go. the video but leaves quickly smiles at first to the video, but it turns out to be Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" playing and his smile, soon turn to a annoying expression Pete: Dang it! Rachel: Ha! You just got Rick-n-Rolled! back to film Shai-Shay: Speaking of which, where's Cardigan? Wilbur: Cardigan! Steamy: Some of you go help Wilbur! Ah'll keep ol' Foxy at bay! and a few of our heroes run back to the shelter Wilbur: Cardigan! Cardigan are you okay?! the wood Cardigan: I knew you'd come, Wilbur! Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Rescue scenes